


Бойтесь своих желаний — они могут исполниться

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Сегодня Дерек был настроен на обычную дрочку, в крайнем случае — минет, а потом было бы неплохо еще пару часов поспать. Но его ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться…





	

**Author's Note:**

> beta madchester♥
> 
> написано на Фандомную Битву для fandom Teen Wolf 2016

Жить со Стайлзом оказалось весьма интересно, да и что скрывать — удобно. Кроме очевидных преимуществ в виде переделанных домашних дел (не то чтобы Дерек был ленив, но времени на все не хватало), секса в любое время и просто теплого тела под рукой был еще и другой бонус: готовил Стайлз божественно. Вообще это все было приятным дополнением к тому, что Стайлз был рядом, что Стайлз любил его так же сильно, как и он Стайлза. И оба они были одинаково сумасшедшими в сексе. Даже предпочтения в позициях идеально совместились. Дерек любил трахать — неважно, сильно или лениво, — а Стайлз любил отдаваться. Он растекался по кровати или изо всех сил цеплялся за плечи Дерека. Тот любил наблюдать за выражением его лица — как Стайлз в беспамятстве кусал губы и, закрыв глаза, стонал либо цепко держал взгляд Дерека так, что ему казалось, будто он падает в омут карих глаз без единого шанса выплыть на поверхность. Все было идеально. Ровно до сегодняшнего утра.

Нет, само утро наверняка было прекрасным. За окном уже светало, когда Дерек буквально ввалился домой. Долгие две недели вдали от родных стен его вымотали, и он даже помыслить не мог заночевать в мотеле — всю ночь гнал до дома. Его суперсил хватило ровно на то, чтобы принять душ. Естественно, у него не было никакого желания вставать в семь утра, хотя ранний подъем начался весьма неплохо — сначала его член облизали, как леденец, потом полезли с поцелуями. Обычно их со Стайлзом утренний секс был ленивым и чаще всего ограничивался только легкими ласками. Вот и сегодня Дерек был настроен на обычную дрочку, в крайнем случае — минет, а потом было бы неплохо еще пару часов поспать. Но его ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться… 

— Дерек… Дерек… ну, Дерек! Просыпайся! Стайлз хочет любви!

— Дерек очень тебя любит, очень сильно. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Дерек любит сон. 

— А с каких пор у нас Дерек говорит о себе в третьем лице?

Забравшись на него, Стайлз начал покусывать его уши, облизывать шею и лапать руками все остальные части тела. Он так самозабвенно ласкал Дерека, что тот практически полностью очнулся и уже почти возбудился, хотя к активным действиям был абсолютно не готов.

— Дерек. Де-е-ере-е-ек! Я соскучился… Мы не трахались уже целую вечность! Давай, часть тебя уже совсем проснулась — не делай вид, что остальная все еще спит!

Дерек нехотя открыл один глаз, оценил степень бодрости Стайлза, фыркнул и сбросил того с себя. Затем, повернувшись на живот, буркнул:

— Сегодня у тебя праздник, Стилински. Сегодня тебе выпал шанс вскрыть мой девственный анус, раз уже тебе так хочется потрахаться в полном смысле этого слова. 

— Э-э-э… спасибо, но нет.

С Дерека слетели последние остатки сна. Не то чтобы они со Стайлзом обсуждали этот момент, да и тот никогда об этом не заговаривал. Он иной раз вылизывал Дерека, часто использовал пальцы, но это всегда было прелюдией – он никогда не заходил дальше, даже на словах. Обычно такие ласки заканчивались разговорами про то, как Стайлз хочет Дерека в себе вот прямо сейчас. Сначала Дерек все это списывал на страх перед отсутствием опыта, но время шло, Стайлз больше не был неумелым девственником, а Дерек никогда особо не трясся за свой зад. Просто до Стайлза у него не было партнера, которому бы он доверился, а теперь уже и повода не находилось что-то менять. Но Дерек не отказал бы, и, к тому же, сегодня ему было определенно лень. Он устал, не выспался и вообще.

— Стайлз, — пробурчал Дерек, — я думал, ты воодушевишься… обрадуешься новизне. Я спал от силы три часа. Ты же любишь мою задницу! Как ты всегда говоришь — идеальный зад, так бы и держал его при себе? Твои же слова? Вот моя задница — а у тебя полная свобода действий.

— Не-не-не. Мы так не договаривались. Стайлз категорически против. Стайлз любит твой член. Особенно когда он в Стайлзе. Прям сильно любит.

Дерек вздохнул, пошевелил рукой, попытался открыть глаза. Не вышло — слишком устал, слишком хотелось спать.

— Стайлз, я выдохся за ночь, я усну, не успев тебе вставить.

Дерек опять вздохнул, раздвинул шире ноги и, приподняв задницу, призывно ею покрутил. Ну, он надеялся, что призывно. Последовавший за этим вздох показал, что у него получилось.

— Дерек. Так нечестно. У тебя офигенный зад, но я хочу твой член в себе. Сейчас. Не вечером, не через два часа, а сейчас!

— Нет. Не сейчас. Сейчас я буду лежать, а ты будешь трахать.

Дерек опять покачал задницей, приподняв ее повыше. Он бы еще и руками ее раскрыл, но сил не было даже на это. Точнее, сил не было ни на что, поэтому он тут же плюхнулся обратно, еще шире раздвинув ноги.

— Смотри, Стайлз, какой тебе открывается вид, сколько возможностей! Сегодня у тебя карт-бланш на любые действия. Сегодня ты распорядитель судьбы моего зада. Хочешь — вылижи, хочешь — растрахай пальцами, хочешь — вставь мне по самые гланды. Сегодня ты вожак стаи, а я пока полежу, посплю… В смысле, полежу, понаслаждаюсь…

— Да что на тебя нашло? Ты же никогда даже не намекал на это! Я в общем и целом только за, но не сейчас. Это требует подготовки. Настроя. Ну и если уж делать, то я утром не согласен! Меня не устроят пятнадцать минут по-быстрому.

Стайлз, вздохнув, нежно огладил задницу Дерека.

— Я очень люблю твой зад и буду рад заняться им вплотную, но мне мало будет тех минут, что есть у нас сейчас. Я точно знаю, что хочу сделать и с ним, и с тобой… 

Дерек почувствовал, как его задницу опять погладили и перецеловали обе половинки.

— Я тут недавно задумался над этим, я хочу довести тебя до края так, как ты доводишь меня. А это требует времени. Поэтому нет, сейчас я не согласен. Сейчас я из тебя высосу все, что высосется, вечером ты меня оттрахаешь, чтоб я ходить не мог, а позже я тебе покажу луну и все звезды. Давай, разворачивайся!

Дерек не без помощи Стайлза перекатился на спину, опять раскинув ноги. Стайлз ласково их огладил, спустившись ладонями до коленей и поднявшись обратно до паха. Он, поочередно поцеловав обе ноги со внутренней стороны, подхватил их под колени, поднял к себе на плечи, и задница Дерека оказалась максимально доступной для ласк. Невесомо коснулся кончиком языка, как будто на пробу, покружил немного и вдруг с усилием лизнул во всю ширину. Эта нехитрая ласка отозвалась непроизвольной дрожью во всем теле; Стайлз слегка усмехнулся и вернулся к начатому.

Дереку всегда нравилось, с какой самозабвенностью Стайлз отдается сексу. Вот и сейчас было ощущение, что Стайлз забыл про их небольшой спор — он сам постанывал, вылизывая Дерека, раскрывая его языком, но при этом так и не прикасался к себе. Дереку оставалось только наслаждаться — давно его задница не получала столько внимания. В самый первый раз, когда Стайлз осознал, что его никто не будет отгонять от нее, Дерек чуть не кончил от того, что вытворял Стайлз у него между ног одним только ртом. Дерека и теперь основательно вело, пока Стайлз ласкал нежную кожу, оглаживая руками все, до чего мог дотронуться. Наконец он оторвался и, опустив ноги Дерека обратно, потянулся за поцелуем. Слегка мазнул по губам и, обратив свое внимание на колом стоящий член, обхватил его рукой. Нежно и медленно подрачивая, он с легкой улыбкой смотрел на Дерека, через пару минут убрал руку и в одно движение вобрал член в рот на всю длину. Громкий стон был ему ответом. Стайлз сглотнул, и Дерека окатило волной удовольствия. Выпустив член изо рта, Стайлз потянулся за смазкой.

— Ты все еще уверен, что не хочешь меня трахнуть? — с ухмылкой спросил он, глядя на его гордо покачивающийся член.

— Да, уверен, — пробурчал Дерек.

— Ну ладно. Хотя я подготовился к твоему приезду…

Стайлз поиграл бровями и выдавил смазку на руки, немного нанеся и на Дерека. Пальцами приласкал дырку, ввел одну фалангу и слегка помассировал по краям. Затем протолкнул палец на всю длину и согнул, точно зная, куда давить. Все тело Дерека прошило искрой возбуждения, и он приглушенно застонал. Он любил отдаваться только тактильным ощущениям, и сейчас закрыл глаза и просто нежился от блаженства. Тем временем пальцев стало два, тянущее чувство заполненности заставило Дерека заерзать и самому начать насаживаться на пальцы. Стайлз тихо рассмеялся, свободной рукой взял член Дерека и принялся старательно его облизывать, а затем вобрал в рот и стал увлеченно сосать. Дерек плавал в ощущениях, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме «быстрее, детка, быстрее». Трудно было сказать, сколько это длилось, прежде чем он почувствовал приближение оргазма, но тут Стайлз выпустил член изо рта и пережал его основание, лишая разрядки. Дерек возмущенно взвыл и, приподнявшись, посмотрел на Стайлза. За нежностью в любимых карих глазах он увидел азарт, обещавший совсем не быстрый оргазм.

— Кто-то говорил, что у него только пятнадцать минут на секс? Или ты все-таки решил меня трахнуть?

— Нет, волчара. Заткнись и наслаждайся.

Дерек молча откинулся назад, получив в награду влажный поцелуй прямиком в головку члена. Он прикрыл глаза и снова отдался ощущениям. Почувствовал, как Стайлз легкими поцелуями прошелся от колена до паха, вызывая дрожь во всем теле. Затем, придерживая одной рукой член Дерека, Стайлз начал вылизывать ему яйца, а пальцами второй продолжил массировать его изнутри неторопливо и нежно. Стайлз то щекотал языком головку, то влажно посасывал мошонку, то опять кружил вокруг головки, то выпускал член изо рта и медленно надрачивал. Дерек снова потерялся, его потряхивало и прошибало вспышками удовольствия, оргазм уже был почти осязаем, когда Стайлз опять пережал пальцами его член.

— Засранец!

Стайлз рассмеялся и потянулся к губам Дерека. На этот раз поцелуй был настоящий, с вылизыванием, покусыванием и обещанием — что на этот раз Стайлз не обманет, что даст Дереку кончить.

И Дерек поверил. Только спросил:

— А как же ты?

Он чувствовал, видел, что Стайлз ни разу к себе не прикоснулся.

— Потом, все потом, — с улыбкой ответил Стайлз и, в последний раз чмокнув Дерека в губы, оттолкнул обратно на подушку, а сам вернулся к его члену. 

Он немного помассировал простату, заставляя Дерека стонать и ерзать по кровати, а потом вытащил пальцы и, удерживая обеими руками Дерека за бедра, принялся усиленно сосать. И когда Дерек уже был на грани, шепча «Быстрее, детка, быстрее, я уже почти все», выпустил член изо рта и, откатившись, сказал:

— Я тебя ждал. Весь вечер ждал и готовился. Волчара, во мне было столько смазки, сколько мы за неделю не тратим. Не говори, что я зря старался.

Дерек хотел спать? Когда это было? Неправда это все. Ему хватило трех секунд, чтобы метнуться к Стайлзу и, подтянув к себе, вставить. И это было настолько офигенно, что он завыл в полный голос. Как же он скучал по своей детке, по его прекрасной заднице и как же великолепно было сейчас вбиваться в нее, практически втрахивая Стайлза в кровать. К сожалению, продолжалось это недолго, буквально секунд тридцать — сначала кончил Стайлз, так и не успев дотянуться до своего члена, а через пару движений кончил и Дерек, просто увидев задыхавшегося, дрожащего от оргазма Стайлза.

— Ох, зверюга… это было… это…

— Да. Ты был великолепен, — выдохнул Дерек.


End file.
